¿Cómo reconquistar a tu ex?
by Ana8park
Summary: Donde Derek y Stiles se vuelven a reencontrar en la ciudad luego de haber terminado su relación hace cinco años atrás, ambos han cambiado, sin embargo, Derek no ha superado la forma en la que ama a Stiles y sabiendo que quizás tenga poco tiempo, Derek decide enamorar de nuevo a su ex, pero... no sabe cómo. STEREK AU1
1. Prologo

_Paso 1. Reencontrase con tu ex._

* * *

A Derek no le gustaba ir por café en una hora como esa, la gente usualmente salía de sus trabajos para el almuerzo y los restaurantes junto con las cafeterías siempre estaban a rebosar, sin embargo, Derek realmente necesitaba tomar un café con urgencia. La empresa familiar en la que trabajaba había tenido semanas complicadas y llenas de estrés, un escape como ese sin decirle a nadie era también un escape de esas tardes llenas de trabajo.

Pero para su mala fortuna, la fila avanzó un poco más rápido de lo que había pensado, mirando su teléfono de reojo, apenas se percató que había llegado a la barra antes de guardar el aparato. Miro al adolescente y luego sonrió de una manera amable para pedir su café americano. Le entrego su termo solo porque hacía mucho tiempo había adquirido la manía de llevar sus recipientes y no generar basura (idea de Cora) y cuando lo tuvo de vuelta, Derek pago con efectivo exacto porque no le gustaba llevar de más.

Salió del local sintiéndose libre de toda esa marea de gente, saco de nuevo el móvil para ver sus notificaciones solo para hacer tiempo de ahí hasta la oficina cuando de pronto choco con alguien de frente. El termo salpico su camisa nueva y eso lo molesto. Miro la mancha antes de mirar al estúpido que lo había chocado y entonces sintió que la voz se le fue con la maldición a medio decir.

—Dios mío, ¡perdón! —el hombre frente suyo no lo había volteado a ver, pero no era necesario que lo hiciera, Derek podía sentir su pecho correr incluso cuando los ojos avellana del hombre no se encontraran con los suyos. Derek solo guardo silencio, no queriendo romper esa escena, sin embargo, fue tal vez ese silencio lo que termino haciendo que el hombre lo mirara. Fue entonces que los ojos de aquel chico se iluminaron de una manera que hizo a Derek retener el aliento—. Dios mío ¿Derek?

—Stiles… —Derek no pudo terminar su saludo debido a que Stiles se abalanzó sobre su cuello, un abrazo que no pudo regresar por lo efímero que fue, por el shock en el que Derek estaba.

—Dios hombre, ¿Cómo estás? —Gimió el castaño con una sonrisa en los labios—. Han pasado unos años desde que no te veo —cinco, hubiera dicho Derek—. No me imagine que volvería a verte —Derek tampoco lo había imaginado, pero si soñado muchas veces—. Disculpa tu camisa.

—No te preocupes —contesto de manera seria—. No es un problema… ya estaba vieja, pensaba deshacerme de ella…

— ¿Seguro? —Preguntó Stiles con una media sonrisa en los labios, mirándolo desconfiado—. No parece vieja y aún recuerdo cuando te ponías furioso en las ocasiones que por error te manchabas la camisa.

—Sí... Bueno, eso no importa ahora —Derek recuerda esas discusiones, pero no las quiere recordar en ese momento—. Pensé que vivías en Canadá ¿cuándo regresaste a los ángeles?

—Vaya, ¿aún lo recuerdas? —Stiles soltó una carcajada—. Llegue ayer por la noche junto a Theo — ¿quién es Theo? —. Scott y Kira se van a casar el próximo mes y nos invitaron a su boda... Sabes deberías ir, apuesto que a Scott y a todos les gustaría verte. Espera —Stiles saco de su mochila un post-it amarillo y apunto con una pequeña pluma algo que Derek no leyó. Estaba muy entretenido viendo al muchacho y recordando cosas de su baúl de recuerdos, aquel que no se había atrevido a abrir por temor a recaer en un recuerdo doloroso—. Este es mi número y la dirección de mi departamento... Me gustaría verte otro día y salir... Ya sabes, como amigos —Derek tomo el papelito y lo leyó ignorando lo que su corazón sintió cuando escucho la última palabra de Stiles, luego lo miro otra vez sin saber que responder—. Si no estás muy ocupado, podríamos salir a tomar un café y hablar de todo… lo que nos hemos perdido —Derek asintió, y Stiles le dio otro rápido abrazo—. Bueno Derek, me gustó mucho verte, pero debo irme, Theo me está esperando en la estación y no es un hombre que le guste esperar, chao.

Stiles agito la mano tras pasar sobre él, giro la vista solo una vez y siguió su camino, dejándolo a él con las rodillas débiles y una sensación extraña resurgiendo de su pecho. Ese hombre había sido su novio hace cinco años ¿cómo podía sentir de nuevo ese calor?

* * *

_Paso 1. COMPLETADO._


	2. Chapter 1

_Paso 2: Habla con tu ex._

* * *

Derek masajeo sus sienes cuando Beatrice, su secretaria, salió de su oficina con un montón de papeles ya firmados con su autorización. Ya era tarde, había estado unas cuantas horas más en el trabajo porque no quería sentirse tan ahogado los días próximos. Supone que le funciono, porque Beatrice le recordó los pocos pendientes que no podían avanzar más ese día y que no eran tan importantes.

—Eso es todo por hoy Betty —dijo cuándo regreso la mujer por los últimos documentos—. Ya puedes retirarte.

—Gracias señor, lo veré mañana ¿quiere que le llame a su chofer?

—No, lo llamaré yo más tarde.

La mujer asintió antes de salir una vez más de la oficina, Derek no quería llegar a su casa aún. Debía revisar por último un informe que debía entregar a primera hora a su hermana Laura. Así que abrió el documento y término la redacción lo más rápido que pudo, corrigiéndola dos o tres veces antes de sentirse satisfecho con su trabajo. El tiempo paso lentamente y pronto se dio cuenta que se había tardado alrededor de media hora haciéndolo, soltó un suspiro. Guardo e imprimió el documento, y entonces, al abrir una carpeta leyó _"los mejores años de mi vida" _había olvidado esa carpeta.

Cuando Derek estuvo a punto de acabar la universidad conoció a Stiles, un chico de primer ingreso. Cinco años más joven que él, un chico divertido, inteligente y lindo que robo su corazón desde que sus ojos se encontraron. Se enamoró de forma instantánea de ese chiquillo y ese último año escolar vivió tanto en tan poco tiempo que era nostálgico esos cálidos días a lado de Stiles. No duro con Stiles como le hubiera gustado, un año y medio fue lo que ese intenso amor universitario duro, a Derek no le gustaba hablar de la forma en la que terminaron, pero incluso cuando ya habían pasado más de cinco años, aún le era doloroso recordar, pero esa carpeta revivió todo lo que paso con su ex.

Alrededor de 200 fotografías, unas muy graciosas, otras imitando parejas de _Tumblr,_ otras tan random que a Derek le saco una sonrisa. La última fotografía de la carpeta también suponía el término de esa relación, la miro por varios segundos y analizo hasta el último detalle, Stiles estaba junto con él, sonriendo de esa manera tan característica de él, parecía una mentira decir que dos días después de esa foto donde se encontraban felices terminaría su relación. Derek cerró la carpeta no pudiendo seguir mirándola.

Tallo sus ojos luego de quitarse las gafas, estaba cansado y estresado como para obligar a su memoria rememorar ese acontecimiento, era ya muy tarde como para seguir lamentándose. Entonces, cuando estuvo más calmado, Derek apago la computadora y todo lo demás de su oficina, llamo rápidamente a su chofer y bajo hasta el estacionamiento, donde Samuel ya lo esperaba.

—Buenas noches, señor Hale.

—Hola Samuel —contesto sin apartar la vista de su móvil—. Llévame a mi casa por favor. Necesito tomar una ducha.

—Claro.

Su chofer le abrió y le cerró la puerta con propiedad, luego de ello se apresuró a ir a su lugar y comenzó a manejar en silencio. Derek miro el paisaje de los ángeles por la noche a través de su ventana. Metió su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y encontró el post—ti arrugado que horas atrás Stiles, su ex, le había dado ¿quién le daba su teléfono aún en post—ti? Como sea, miro el número y la descuidad letra de la dirección, sintiendo que eso se parecía mucho a la primera vez que se conocieron, Derek aquella vez había sido quien le dio su información a Stiles en una servilleta. Casi sonríe tras ese recuerdo.

Eso era ridículo ¿cierto? La gente normal no desea regresar con un ex de hace cinco años ¿verdad? Si es así, entonces ¿Por qué se siente tan ansioso? Antes de guardar el papel en su bolsillo Derek escribió el número de Stiles entre sus nuevos contactos. Si un día de esos se rendía y le volvía a hablar solo tendría que marcar el número.

Luego de hacer eso, Derek no pensó en nada al regresar a su casa.

(…)

— ¿Qué? —Lydia Martín, tal vez la única conocida de la universidad con la que mantenía contacto aún, le miro esa mañana como si fuera un bicho raro que acababa de pisar. Estaban desayunando en la cafetería del edificio y tal vez no había sido la mejor idea hablar de lo ocurrido la tarde y noche de ayer a su única amiga en un lugar donde todas las mirabas se posaban en él, Derek se sintió ligeramente abochornado—. No puede ser… ¿Le dijiste algo?

—No —contesto mientras miraba algo desanimado su jugo verde para evitar hacer contacto con las miradas ajenas, Lydia llevaba un jugo igual al suyo junto con un pequeño plato de fruta a lado, en su intento de ser _fitness_, Lydia Martin se regía de una dieta demasiado estricta—. ¿Qué le iba a decir?

—No sé, cualquier cosa, como por ejemplo que no lo has superado aún —Lydia hizo una mueca en los labios—. Me van a escuchar esos amigos malagradecidos, ¿por qué no me dijeron nada de la boda? Yo soy excelente organizando fiestas.

—Nos apartamos de su vida muy rápido —dijo pensando que era obvio y mirándola por primera vez después de confesar lo ocurrido—. ¿No crees?

—Cariño, el único que se alejó fuiste tú —Lydia apoyo su mentón en la palma de su mano, mirándolo con esos ojos entre tiernos y amenazantes, como si con eso le hiciera admitir su error—. Yo seguí hablando con todos ellos hasta que hice mi servicio social en tu empresa, luego Stiles se fue de intercambio a Canadá y Scott junto con los demás dejamos de tener un vínculo que nos unía.

Derek recordó ese día en que Lydia le dijo lo de Stiles.

_«¿Sabes que se va a ir a Canadá como intercambio?»_ Derek le dijo que si, y luego de ello supo que no solo se fue a estudiar ahí, también se fue a vivir para siempre.

—Bueno, tal vez lo hice… fue difícil.

—Yo no digo que no lo haya sido cariño, estuve contigo durante tu duelo ¿recuerdas? —Lydia volvió a sentarse bien, miro su fruta y comió un poco en silencio antes de mirar a su amigo con ese desanimo que le estresaba—. Solo hay un camino, y tienes que hablar con Stiles. Solucionen sus cosas, vuelvan a amarse. Por lo que me comentas, estoy segura de que Stiles se durmió hasta tarde esperando que le mandaras un mensaje, si sigues lamentándote de algo que ocurrió hace cinco años solo serás más patético de lo que ya eres.

—Stiles… ayer menciono el nombre de alguien… —Derek no quería recordar el ardor de su pecho cuando fue mencionado otro hombre—. Theo, me parece.

—Por dios Derek, no me hagas desear beber tan temprano —Lydia tomo el jugo verde y le dio un largo sorbo—. Me encantan los buenos chismes acompañados con alcohol.

—No podemos beber… tengo trabajo hasta tarde —Derek también bebió de su jugo—. Podemos beber otro día.

—No querido, no —Lydia saco de su bolsillo dos pequeños contenedores y le paso uno a Derek por arriba de la mesa. Tenía una etiqueta amarillenta y decía en letras rojas "_shot de Jengibre_"—. Es casi lo mismo que un shot de tequila, te quema la garganta y se siente bien —Lydia abrió el suyo y sin pensarlo lo tomo, hizo un gesto curioso y luego miro a Derek esperando a que hiciera lo mismo. Derek se lo pensó, pero al cabo de unos segundos el fuerte sabor a jengibre inundo su paladar—. Bien, ahora dime lo de ese chico, Theo, estoy en sintonía.

—No tengo nada que decir acerca de ese hombre —contestó sincero.

—Pero lo menciono por algo, ¿no? Tú mismo lo estás haciendo porque sientes celos, ¿verdad? ¿Qué te dijo?

—No me dijo mucho, solo que… Scott lo había invitado a su boda junto con el tal Theo… Y luego me dijo que lo estaba esperando en la estación y se fue.

—Que sospechoso… cariño —Lydia desvió la mirada mientras rosaba su barbilla con la yema de los dedos, como si estuviera ideando algún plan o pensando acerca de la identidad de aquel hombre, luego de un par de segundos volvió su mirada hacia él y con una sonrisa continuo su discurso—. Te ayudaré con esto. Déjamelo a mí, descubriré quien ese tal Theo por ti con una sola condición, habla con Stiles sobre tus sentimientos que yo no quiero sacarte de la depresión otra vez.

Finalmente, Lydia se levantó con el plato medio lleno aún, le dedico una mirada positiva y una sonrisa peculiar antes de girarse y caminar por toda la cafetería con su singular paso llamando la atención de todos los hombres en la sala.

—Cómprame una buena cerveza después, no te libraras tan fácilmente de mí, señor Hale —le grito de espaldas.

Derek la miro fugarse, y al perderla de vista pensó en todo lo que le había dicho. Ciertamente Derek no tuvo la madures superar sus emociones cuando termino con Stiles. Le dolió muchísimo lo ocurrido y su mejor manera de olvidar lo doloroso era apartarse de lo que le causaba dolor ¿no era esa la naturaleza humana? Quizás también era parte de la propia estupidez.

Bebió lo restante de su jugo antes de levantarse y cumplir con su jornada de ese día, el cual prometía ser muy largo.

(…)

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, Derek se dio cuenta que no había parado de pensar en lo que Lydia Martin le había sugerido hacer. Miro por la ventana de su enorme oficina e imaginó que ese día se volvería a encontrar con Stiles caminando de vuelta a la cafetería… que hablarían… que se quedarían ahí horas y horas hasta que sus cuerpos cansados les rogarán que por primera vez en cinco años permanecieran juntos, sentados en la calle, o abrazados en alguna esquina de la avenida…

Derek recordó entonces todas esas tardes donde solo eran ellos y el mundo estaba aparte… de lo tranquilo y relajado que era estar así, acostados en la cama dándose amor cursi y sincero, Derek extrañaba eso, si le preguntaban.

Soltó un suspiro sintiéndose miserable, durante todo ese tiempo, Derek no había recordado esa relación porque se había esforzado mucho para olvidarlo y ahora que sus caminos se encontraban… Derek no podía mandar todo a la mierda otra vez, le era difícil, sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado, ninguno de los dos era el mismo de hacía cinco años, ¿verdad? además, Stiles ya tenía pareja y si todo era así ¿Entonces por qué sus sentimientos no parecen haber cambiado?

— ¿Señor Hale?

Derek se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su secretaria por el teléfono. Respiro hondo antes de apretar el botón para contestar.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto tratando de sonar relajado y no estresado como en realidad estaba.

—_Su hermana Cora está en la sala de espera, pregunta si es posible que almuercen juntos ¿qué le respondo, señor Hale?_

Derek había olvidado por completo la promesa que le había hecho a Cora una semana antes porque estuvo tan concentrado en el nuevo proyecto y en Stiles que no había reservado ningún lugar para llevar a su colegiala hermana menor. Frunció el ceño antes de presionar el botón y contestarle a su secretaria.

—Dígale que pase.

Betty correspondió su orden diciendo un "Sí, señor Hale" antes que su hermana entrara a su oficina, aun vestía con el uniforme de la prestigiosa escuela para señoritas en la que había sido inscrita para su "formación como señorita". Cora lo miro con una sonrisa en los labios y con su voz burlona se dirigió hasta su escritorio.

—Espero que mi presencia no haya alterado su agenda, señor Hale —toda la burla en su voz sonaba hiriente, Derek fijo su mirada en sus documentos, no quería entrar en el juego de su hermana—. Bien, ¿a dónde iremos hoy?

—Estoy pensando en que… —Derek estaba pensando a donde llevar a su hermana mientras hablaba, su madre ciertamente le había restringido a la adolescente muchas comidas chatarras "porque son malas para la salud", por ello Derek buscaba lugares donde la comida fuera lo suficientemente sana para no alertar a su madre, sin embargo, al ser un poco inesperado, Derek no tenía muchas opciones a la carta—. Podríamos ir a uno de esos restaurantes de comida rápida que te gustan tanto.

La mirada de su hermana brillo con emoción.

—¿De verdad? —pregunto ilusionada e incrédula—. ¡Oh, Der, eres el mejor!

—Solo no le digas a mamá, ¿está bien?

Cora asintió con frenesí mientras lo jalaba para sacarlo de la oficina, Derek apenas tuvo la oportunidad de tomar las llaves del auto y el celular. La chica estaba demasiado eufórica.

(…)

Cora comió de sus patatas fritas con felicidad, de cierta manera era demasiado tierna cuando hacía gestos como ese, pero al ver la inmensa cantidad que le había obligado a comprar, Derek podía entender porque le tenían prohibido a la chica recurrir a esos lugares. Derek bebió de su soda en silencio hasta que el vibrar del teléfono de su hermana, que descansaba en la mesa que compartían, le llamo la atención.

Cora puso los ojos en blanco antes de continuar comiendo, esta vez con menos ánimo. Derek se preocupó.

—¿Ocurre algo? —su hermana le dirigió una mirada de reproche, al parecer no tenía ganas de hablar de lo que sea que le ocurriese, pero Derek no podía dejarlo desapercibido, él era el mayor después de todo—. ¿Por qué no contestas tus mensajes?

—No es nada realmente —gimió mientras daba un sorbo a su refresco, como si eso despejara la preocupación de su hermano mayor. Cora pareció rendida un segundo antes de fruncir el ceño—. Es Olivia —Derek sabía quién era la chica, era la mejor amiga de su hermana y también su interés amoroso—. Ella me ha estado mensajeando toda la tarde, me pelee con ella en el colegio… no es nada grave.

—Y si no es nada grave, ¿Por qué no le contestas? —su hermana era muy orgullosa, Derek estaba seguro de que la mayoría de la culpa que existían en esa pareja seguramente era por parte de Cora.

—Le dije que me gustaba —confeso al cabo de unos segundos avergonzada, Derek espero paciente—. Y luego hui sin decirle nada… Quiero hablarle… pero me siento tonta.

—No vas a solucionar nada si solo ignoras sus mensajes —dijo Derek sintiendo un pinchazo en su corazón—. Y si quieres hablarle, simplemente deberías hacerlo. No vas a ser una tonta si confiesas tus sentimientos, eres más tonta al ocultarlos.

Cora le dedico una mirada significativa antes de mirar su celular apagado. Parecía pensativa, pero no más que Derek. Aquellas palabras que le dedico a su hermana aparentaban ser dirigidas a él también. Continuaron comiendo en silencio durante lo que restaba de su hora de almuerzo. Dejaría a Cora en la estación más cercana y volvería a su trabajo.

Pero antes de que se montaran en el auto, Cora saco su teléfono y marco un número que él desconocía.

—¡Vamos a hablarlo! —dijo con falso entusiasmo, Derek solo pudo pensar de que se trataría de Olivia—. Te veo en el Starbucks cerca de tu casa ¡espérame! —Cora colgó la llamada antes de mirar a su hermano—. Voy a aceptar mis sentimientos y si no funciona y me rompen el corazón ¡te haré pagar con mil hamburguesas con patatas fritas rizadas!

Cora no se subió al auto de Derek y salió corriendo al otro lado de la calle. Admiro a su hermana un par de segundos antes de perderla de vista en la siguiente vuelta, ¡que muchacha tan valiente! Luego de ello, abrió la puerta del coche con la intención de volver a la oficina, sin embargo, detuvo su acción para después sacar su celular del bolsillo.

—No seré un cobarde… —murmuro mientras oprimía el numero para hacer una llamada. Las manos le sudaban y el corazón bombeaba con frenesí, el sonido de espera pareció hartarlo, pero al cabo de unos segundos, el teléfono fue contestado—. ¿Stiles?

* * *

_Paso 2: COMPLETADO_


End file.
